Making Sex
by pjoye
Summary: Sehun nerima ajakan Tao buat Making Love bersamanya karna teman sekelas pada ngejek Sehun ingusan. Tapi karna Jongin Sehun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. "..Making Love bersamaku? Kau penasarankan bagaimana rasanya jika lubang pantatmu ini digenjot habis habisan..?" -Jongin. KAIHUN. BL. INCEST. TWOSHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun, dengan hati gundah campur aduk berlari kencang menuju kamar Jongin, kakak laki-lakinya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan seorang wanita berkepala empat yang berstatus sebagai ibunya, bocah pucat itu masih saja berlari dengan bibir yang ditekuk. Karna emosinya meluap-luap, mungkin.

Sehun menghela nafas. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pintu hitam yg dipenuhi coretan 'JONGIN's AREA' 'HELL' 'HUMAN WERE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER. ESPECIALLY YOU KIM SEHUN' dan semacamnya yang saat ini sebenarnya tidak menjadi objek death glare sehun. Melainkan cowok berkulit tan yang sangat sehun yakini sedang melakukan aktivitasnya ngorok di sore hari.

"Ka jongin!"

Tanpa pikir panjang sehun mendobrak pintu hitam sialan itu hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil, karna buktinya ibu dari bocah blonde itu sempat memberi teguran yang pastinya hanya diacuhkan oleh sehun. Tapi sangat disayangkan kebisingan 'kecil' tadi tidak cukup hanya untuk membuat mahkluk hitam yang sedang telelap ini bergerak. Bahkan melenguh saja tidak.

"kak!" Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga namun tetap saja akan berefek kecil pada tubuh pria tan ini yang jauh lebih besar daripada Sehun.

Jongin masih belum berkutik, dan Sehun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan kesal sehun mengambil segelas air di kamar mandi dan tanpa kira-kira langsung menyemburkannya ke wajah Jongin. Yah setidaknya bagi Sehun itu adalah satu-satunya cara paling ampuh untuk membangunkan sang raja tidur ini.

"Nghh apa ..?"

Jongin terbangun. Dan sehun refleks bersorak senang dalam hati, sekaligus di luar hati. Karna kini terlihat bocah albino itu melompat kegirangan di atas perut Jongin. Garis bawahi, DI ATAS PERUT JONGIN.

"Aw aw! Ya! Sehun kenapa kau disini?" Jongin menatap bengis adik laki-lakinya yang terpaut 4 tahun dibawahnya. Inginnya sih dia langsung menghajar bocah albino ini. Tapi ya bagaimana bisa jonginnya aja lagi diinjak.

"Aargh" Jongin sedikit berteriak saat lompatan Sehun salah darat pada daerah privasinya. Oke frontal saja, kaki sehun mendarat tepat pada penisnya dan walaupun si pucat ini kurus tetap saja dia tidak seringan itu. Tubuh Sehun cukup berat untuk dirasakan penis 11 inchi nya ini. Biar kutekankan, 'cukup' berat.

Jongin membelalak emosi dan siap menghujam tendangan pada adik manisnya ini. Namun harus terpaksa diurungkan karna tanpa dikomando Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya yang masih berbaring dan menangis sesenggukan didadanya.

"Hiks.. ka jongin sehuni kesal" Sehun mendaratkan pukulan pukulan kecil pada dada Jongin.

Jongin sweatdrop "kau bukan pihak yang dikesalkan saat ini bodoh"

Jongin bangkit dari baringnya, diikuti sehun yang langsung duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan mentap iris tajam itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jongin menyipitlan matanya dan menusuk mata semakin dalam. Yah bagaimanapun Jongin masih sangat kesal atas insiden menginjak penisnya tadi.

"Pokonya sehuni kesaaaaa!" Kini sehun meremas-remas kaos hitam Jongin. Melampiaskan emosi yang meluap dihatinya.

Jongin mendengus "kesal kenapa kau ha?" Dia menatap wajah melas sehun degan datar. Membuat sehun ingin sekali mendaratkan apron milik ibunya pada wajah tan ini. Kelihatannya akan serasi.

"Judes bener jawabnya" Sehun cemberut, ngambek, bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti hingga membuat pria didepannya gemas sendiri. Sehun lagi pms kali ya, pikirnya sinting dikarnakan mood sehun yang 'lebih' labil dari biasanya.

"Oke oke, sehunie sayang kenpa hmm?" Jongin mencubit keras hidung sehun hingga membuat benda mancung itu memerah. Menambah kesan imut pada wajah Sehun.

"Sakit ka!" Sehun memberi elusan pelan pada hidung malangnya -menurutnya. "Dan tadi apaan? Sayang sayang, ihh"

Jongin menggeram, adiknya ini sialan juga ternyata. Eh tidak, dia MEMANG SIALAN. Jongin mungkin sudah menendang bocah manis ini sejak tadi jika saja tidak mengingat status saudara yang diantara mereka. Apalagi sehunie imut begini, hah mana sampai hati Jongin menendangnya. Jika boleh Jongin sih lebih memilih untuk memakannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi apa yang menyebabkan bocah manis ini kesal hmm?" Jongin menatap Sehun mengintimidasi. Memperingati bocah didepannya agar tidak protes lagi. Tapi dasar Sehun polos atau bego bibir kecilnya malah kembali terbuka ingin menyuarakan protes.

"Dan jangan protes, jawab saja pertanyaanku" untungnya Jongin bergerak cepat.

Sehun cemberut lagi. Namun disaat yang bersamaan kepalanya juga mengangguk mengiyakan Jongin. Yah gini gini sehun adik penurut -dikit.

"Tadi waktu dikelas teman-teman sehun pada ngejekin Sehun bocah. Terus mereka ngetawain sehun karna ga ngerti hentai. Mereka juga seharian ngomongin oppai yaoi yuri sama bandoge. Eh bendage.. eh.. bando apa sih ya itulah pokonya.. sehun dibilangin ingusan juga. Hiks sehunie kesaaaaal"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin? Jangan ditanya sejak tadi dia sudah mati-matian menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Sungguh Jongin tidak ingin lebih menyakiti hati adiknya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan ini. Jonginpun terbatuk palsu untuk meredam tawanya. Tangannya juga perlahan tergerak mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. Meyakinkan bocah manis itu bahwa Jongin turut berduka atas kisah tragis Sehun pada sekolah barunya yang bahkan baru diinjaknya hari ini.

"Terus ka.. " Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan wajah berlepotan air mata. Pria tan itu menggigit bagian pipi dalamnya, menahan hasrat untuk tidak segera mencium seluruh sudut dari wajah manis Sehun. Ditambah mata sayu bocah itu yang masih berkaca-kaca, hah kuatkan saja Jongin dalam menahan hasratnya.

"Tadi sehun juga dibilang ingusan karna belum pernah melakukan.. seks.. mereka bilang sehun payah. Emang apa bagusnya seks sih?" Kepala Sehun tertunduk, tangannya memilin-milin kecil kaos hitam Jongin. Merasa malu karna telah mengatakan kata sakral tadi. Kalo buat Jongin sih kata-kata begitu udah tabu banget buat disebutkan. Bukan cuma nyebut malah hampir tiap malam Jongin mempraktekan arti dari kata itu dengan pacar-pacarnya. Di luar rumah tentunya. Yah walaupun Ny. Kim -ibu mereka- juga sudah hapal sekali kebiasaan buruk putra tertuanya. Tapi untung sekali bagi Jongin karna wanita itu tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal ini, baginya selama memakai pengaman tidak akan ada masalah. Ny. Kim memang mesum.

"Emang sehunie mau melakukan seks?" Jongin menatap Sehun intens. Terutama pada bagian bibir. Jongin bersumpah cerita Sehun tadi telah membuatnya berpikir yang iya-iya. Sialan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan "eomma bilang sehunie masih kecil jadi ga boleh" Nah, kalau Ny. Kim mendukung kemesuman Kim Jongin, hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Sehun. Wanita ini sungguh menjaga kepolosan Sehun sebelum rusak seperti kakanya yang bahkan sudah menonton bokep diumur 12 tahun.

Jongin menghapus jejak jejak air mata di wajah Sehun. Memang berlebihan sih jika Sehun menangis karna hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun sudah terlanjur besar dengan sangat dimanjakan keluarganya. Termasuk Jongin juga, walaupun pertengkaran tak pernah luput dalam hubungan kakak-adik mereka.

"Udahlah hun yang begitu jangan didengarin, paling-paling juga mereka cuma tebar pesona biar bisa deket deket sama sehun. Terong begitu acuhin aja, oke?" Jongin mengelus wajah mulus Sehun. Memandang bocah manis didepannya dengan lembut. Seraya memberi beberapa elusan di kepala Sehun dengan sesekali mengusaknya. Bermaksud menenangkan bayi besar ini.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mulai mengoceh lagi. "Ah iya ka, tadi Tao sunbae mengajak sehun Making Love, boleh ga?"

Jongin terbelalak. Elusannya pada rambut pirang Sehun terhenti seketika. Apa katanya? Jongin bersumpah akan menghabisi seseorang bernama Tao itu jika bertemu nanti. Sialan sekali si tao itu, seenaknya pantatnya saja mengajak Sehun melakukan seks. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah bertahun-tahun menahan nafsunya untuk tidak memperkosa Sehun. Siapa juga yang tahan jika setiap hari disuguhi paha mulus bocah manis yang terbiasa memakai boxer seperempat paha.

"Hell no, tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Tegas Jongin, menatap bibir Sehun yang kini sedang terbayang di angan angannya. Tapi bibir kecil itu tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh bibir mahkluk bernama Tao yang entah bagaimana bentuknya dalam angan Jongin. Yang jelas bibir mereka saling melumat. Angan sialan kau membuat Jongin panas saja.

"Kenapaaaa?" Sehun cemberut, dia menatap Jongin kesal. "Kata Tao sunbae making love itu enak, asik. Ka jongin pasti juga sudah seringkan melakukannyakan? Boleh ya ka? Boleh ya?"

"Memang kau tahu apa itu Making Love?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ya mana dia tahu. Info yang bocah ini dapatkan hanya efek dari Making Love, bukan maknanya. Kalo ala otak Sehunsih Making Love itu makan coklat bareng bareng sepuasnya. Eh sumpah gue sweatdrop sehun ini polos atau bego?

"Dan kau seyakin itu ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali. Dan ka jongin tidak boleh melarangku." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dengan mulut yang dimingkemkan.

"Tidak takut? Siapa tau Making Love itu akan membuatmu menjerit-jerit?"

"Tidak mungkin Tao sunbae membuatku menjerit-jerit, memangnya dia itu kau?" Sehun mendelik. "Lagipula dia selalu mentraktirku bubble tea setiap hari"

Jongin diam. Dalam hati dia tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati si Tao itu. Orang macam apa dia mendekati adiknya dengan cara sogok begitu. Wtf itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus keren Jongin.

Jongin mengendik "Tidak dan akan tetap tidak. Lagipula alasanmu tadi membuatku semakin yakin dengan kata 'tidak' ini."

"Yah kaka ko gitu, sehunie kan penasaran" Sehun melunjak, dia melompat-lompat kecil di pangkuan Jongin. Menyebabkan pantat montoknya bergesekan dengan benda sakral di selangkangan Jongin. Sial.

Jongin menggeram, jika berada dalam keadaan begini lebih lama Jongin yakin adiknya yang tertidur akan bangun dan sehun tidak mungkin selamat setelahnya. "Jangan lompat begini bisakan Sehun?"

"Ga bisa, pokoknya Sehun mau making love" Sehun melompat semakin kuat, membuat penis Jongin tertekan. Anak sialan, memang kau bisa apa kalau setan Jongin keluar.

"Ngh.. kau sangat ingin melakukannya?"

"IYA IYA IYA" Sehun tersenyum senang, menunjukkan puppy eyes nya tanpa sadar dan membuat Jongin makin bernapsu. Di tambah sehun yang kini menggesek gesekkan pantatnya di pangkuan Jogin. Hah, Sehun benar benar akan lumpuh besok.

Jongin menyeringai setan, menatap adik kesayangannya itu dengan nafsu yang sudah tidak tertahankan. Well Jongin memang salah satu remaja kelebihan hormon.

Sehun terhenti, dia balik menatap polos mata Jongin yang seakan menelanjanginya

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika, Making Love bersamaku? Kau penasarankan bagaimana rasanya jika lubang pantatmu ini digenjot habis habisan?"

Dan Sehun merasakannya. Sesuatu yang mengacung keras diantara selangkangan Jongin, menusuk tepat pada belahan pantat sintalnya yang masuh terlapisi celana.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Making Love

Cast :

Oh Sehun (15 th) SMA kelas 10

Kim Jongin (19 th)

Pair : Kaihun

Rate : M

Summary :

"Bagaimana jika, Making Love bersamaku? Kau penasarankan bagaimana rasanya jika lubang pantatmu ini digenjot habis habisan?"

Ps: lupa ngasih ini kemarin brekekek o:)

.

Dan Sehun merasakannya. Sesuatu yang mengacung keras diantara selangkangan Jongin, menusuk tepat pada belahan pantat sintalnya yang masuh terlapisi celana.

"K-ka Jongin.. "

Sehun mengerti. Walaupun dia bodoh tetap saja bocah itu tau jika benda yang sedang mengcung di belahan pantatnya itu adalah sebuah penis. Penis milik Jongin.

Namun satu hal yang ia bingungkan, angin apa yang membuat aset berharga Jongin mengeras begini.

Jongin tertawa, setan. Mata elangnya memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang menunduk. Sehun takut. Dan ia rasa menghindari kontak mata dari Jongin merupakan cara yang tepat untuk menetralisir rasa takut itu.

Baiklah, dapat dipastikan bocah berumur 15 tahun ini tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan baik besok. Dan Jongin, setan itu tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan mangsa langka seperti Sehun. Walaupun itu adiknya sendiri.

"Tunggu disini," Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringkih Sehun yang sejak tadi masih setia berada di atasnya, memisahkan belahan pantat itu dengan penis kerasnya. Lalu dengan perlahan mendudukkan bocah itu diranjang.

"Ngg.. k-ka.."

"Tunggu disini," Tegas Jongin. Matanya mendaratkan tatapan menusuk pada Sehun ketika bocah manis itu menunjukkan gelagat ingin kabur dari sana.

Sehun mengangguk saja, dengan wajah yang kembali ditundukkan. Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi. Dan yah dapat dikatakan sangat wajar jika Sehun merinding rinding begini, mengingat aura malaikat Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggelap. Walau kenyataanya Jongin tidak pernah memiliki aura malaikat. Setan baik kali ya.

Sehun memperhatikan dari sudut matanya Jongin yang mengambil handuk. Melilitkannya dipinggang dan menutupi daerah tonjolan itu.

Daerah itu! Mata Sehun spontan terpejam, ia melihatnya. Benda itu menonjol dengan sangat kentara, membuat bocah manis ini ngeri sendiri.

Perlahan mata Sehun kembali terbuka saat merasakan langkah Jongin menjauhinya. Jongin keluar kamar. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan tapi Sehun sangat berharap pria tan itu tidak lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Sehun lagi. karna sungguh, sehun takut, dan ia sangat serius. Jarang-jarang Jongin begini. Biasanya pria hitam itu akan membentak bentaknya jika marah. Tapi ini malah diem dieman terus ngasih tatapan begitu. Kenapa sih bikin sehun takut aja. Dan apaan tadi itu, menggenjot lubang? Lubang apa? Emang apa hubungannya menggenjot lubang sama making Love?. Kira-kira itulah, beberapa rentenan kalimat yang teroceh di angan angan Sehun.

Oh belum tahu saja dia. Genjot menggenjot adalah bagian utama dari kegiatan ini.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia berbaring pasrah diranjang Jongin, berguling kekanan dan kekiri untuk mengisi kebosanan karna kepergian Jongin yang sudah -baru 5 menit. Oke Sehun bego ya, sekarang Jonginnya malah ditunggu.

"Sehunie"

Sehun spontan mendongak saat suara berat itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Dia menatap was-was Jogin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan handuk yang masih setia melilit pinggang.

"Aku punya berita bagus sayang," Jongin mendekat, menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya takut, bola matanya bergetar. Dalam hati pria tan ini kesenangan sendiri melihat tingkah Sehun yang jarang jarang begitu. Sialan, kenapa Sehun semenggemaskan ini? Iakan jadi sakau sendiri/?

"A-apa?" Tatapan itu. Dasar bocah. Ia malah memberi tatapan polosnya dihadapan Jongin. Membangunkan hasrat setan dalam diri Jongin yang sudah tidak tertahankan sejak tadi.

"Eomma tidak akan dirumah semalaman ini, dan kita akan bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Mendapatkan kenikmatan yang kau inginkan itu"

Jogin menyeringai. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan bahaya besar yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Baiklah, kabur adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi bagaimana?

"Let's star this game" Jongin melepas lilitan handuknya, kembali menunjukkan tonjolan itu di depan wajah Sehun.

"Aaaaaaaa !" Sehun melompat cepat dari ranjang, berniat kabur. Tapi sayang sekali Jongin bergerak lebih cepat.

"Mau ke mana kau ha?" Dia menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Mencengkramnya kuat, memberi sinyal pada bocah itu agar tidak kemana-mana.

"K-ka Jongin.."

Sehun melenguh kaget saat Jongin menarik kasar tangannya. Membantingnya ke ranjang dan langsung memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Sehun.

Sehun kaget, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya dia dicium. "Kaka mencium sehun?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Jongin menindih tubuh ringkih Sehun. Dan kini dia memberi beberapa jilatan pada bibir itu. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir adiknya.

Sehun cemberut. Dia berpikir Jongin jorok karna meliuri bibirnya. Oke. Sehun memang sinting.

Jongin beranjak duduk, menatap intens tubuh Sehun yang masih berbaring di bawahnya. "Buka bajumu" ujar Jongin setelahnya. Mengabaikan bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya ketakutan, ingin menangis.

"A-apa?"

"Sudah jelaskan?"

Sehun menoleh, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin. Apa-apaan kakanya ini menyuruhnya buka baju. Sehunkan malu.

Namun bocah manis itu menurut saja. Dengan perlahan Sehun melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu. Ia memang habis pulang sekolah tadi, dan berniat langsung memberi laporan hari sialnya pada Jongin. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapati ia yang merana begini setelah laporan tadi.

Sehun shirtless sekarang. Dia mendekap kemejanya di atas perut. Menutupi bagian polos tubuhnya.

"Celanamu" Jongin menyingkir dari tubuh Sehun. Tidak lupa merampas kemeja putih yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap lapar tubuh polos Sehun. Sial. Ternyata Sehun memang sangat mulus. Dan 2 bulatan kemerahan di dada Sehun. Jongin menjilat sekilas ujung bibirnya. Sudah terbayang di otak mesum pria tan itu untuk menggigit keras puting Sehun hingga membuat pemiliknya menjerit keenakan.

Celana Sehun terlepas. Dan kini tubuhnya hanya ditutupi celana dalam berwarna putih.

"Terutama ini" Jongin menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam sempak Sehun. Menarik karetnya pelan lalu kembali melepasnya. Tidak lupa memberi elusan pada paha dalam Sehun. Hanya elusan kecil tapi mampu membuat tubuh Sehun melemas. Hah payah.

"T-tapi kak, sehunie malu"

Sehun menatap melas pada Jongin. Berharap pria tan itu akan menghentikan perbuatan nista yang ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Sayangnya Jongin hanya diam dan tidak merespon rengekan Sehun. Matanya mengintimidasi Sehun, membuat bocah manis itu berpikir untuk terus menurut dan tidak lagi membuat protesan yang dapat menaikkan emosi Jongin.

Takut takut Sehun menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga ke ujung kaki dan akhirnya terlepas. Menunjukkan penis mungilnya yang putih, dengan kepala penis yang berwarna kemerehan. Sungguh Jongin ingin langsung mencubit benda imut itu. Namun ia urungkan karna merasa masih terlalu cepat untuk memulai. Melakukan aktivitas ini dengan main-main mungkin akan memberi kesenangan tersendiri.

Jongin menyentil pelan penis Sehun dan langsung disambut rintihan kecil dari pemiliknya, atau katakan saja desahan. "Kecil sekali huh?" Jongin tertawa setan. Dia tidak menyangka memperkosa Sehun akan semudah itu. Jongin jadi menyesal karena baru mau melakukannya sekarang.

Dengan tidak Sehun duga Jongin kembali menindih tubuhnya. Menggigit kasar bibir Sehun dan menghasilkan lenguhan keras dari pemiliknya.

Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sehun. Menghisap kuat benda itu demi mendapatkam rasa manis yang mungkin, mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu bagunya.

"Sehunie" suara Jongin memberat. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus sayang surai pirang adiknya. "Julurkan lidahmu" dan Sehun menurut. Dia merasa benar-benar tidak bisa menolak Jongin sekarang. Tidak dalam keadaan begini.

Jongin langsung menyambut juluran lidah itu. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalam sana dan memainkan lidah Sehun. Membuat Sehun melotot kaget.

"Nnghh.."

Sehun melenguh kecil saat Jongin menjilat langit langit mulut Sehun.

"Ngahh nghh" oke bocah manis itu mulai kehabisan napas. Tangannya memukul pelan dada Jongin, memohon pada kakak laki-lakinya untuk segera menghentikan perang lidah ini. Tidak dapat dikatakan perang juga karena Sehun bahkan hanya pasrah. Tidak melawan.

Dengan sangat tidak rela Jongin akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangannya mengelus lembut lelehan saliva di bibir Sehun. Dalam hati ia merutuki napas adiknya yang terlampau pendek.

"Kaka" Sehun makin menciut saat didapatinya mata elang Jongin sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ternyata memang manis," Jongin tersenyum, menyeringai. Pria tan itu memberi kecupan kecil di ujung bibir Sehun lalu tiba-tiba berpindah menggigit keras leher Sehun.

"Aaakh" Sehun kaget, tentu saja.

Tapi dia tidak sempat menyuarakan protes karma Jongin sudah keburu menjilat kulit lehernya. Memberi lumatan lumatan kecil pada leher mulus itu dan sesekali menghisapnya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang Jongin yakini tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Nghh k-ka ahh" Sehun mendesah saat jari telunjuk Jongin mengusap pelan putingnya. Hanya sebuah usapan kecil tapi sudah berefek besar pada Sehun. Terbukti dari penis kemerahannya yang mulai mengeras.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Jongin mencubit keras puting Sehun, dengan bibirnya yang tetap sibuk pada leher sang adik. Membuat pemiliknya makin lemas dengan desahan yang terus mengalun.

Jongin memelintir kuat puting yang lainnya. Menghasilkan respon kecil dari penis Sehun yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Aku baru bermain dengan putingmu dan kau sudah mau sampai hmm?" Jongin tersenyum main-main. Jarinya dia putarkan mengelilingi ujung puting Sehun. Membuat pemiliknya mendesah frustasi.

"K-ka! Nghh aaahhh ahh" Sehun mendesah keras ketika Jongin menggigit kasar putingnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sehun. Gigitan tadi terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan sedikit lecet pada benda kemerahan itu.

Jongin mulai menghisap puting Sehun. Menghisapnya sekuat mungkin hingga Sehun merasa putingnya bisa terlepas kapan saja. Sehun bergetar. Ini terlalu nikmat. Hisapan hisapan Jongin membuat darah Sehun berdesir. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik yang mengalir menuju penisnya dan berpusat disana. Menjadikannya lebih tegang.

"S-sehun ahh mau pipis," Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Dia menyingkir dari atas tubuh adiknya. Memandang remeh pada penis tegang Sehun.

"Sehunie mau pipis?" Jongin menyentil pelan penis Sehun. Membuat Sehun melenguh kesakitan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara karena kini tangan sialan Jongin sedang memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada kepala penis Sehun. Tangannya juga sesekali menjepit batang penis itu di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Membuat penis mungil sehun semakin mengeras, dan sakit.

"S-sakit ka ahh ahh"

Sehun mendesah kesakitan dan itu terlihat imut dimata Jongin. Dia jadi semakin gencar mengerjai batang penis Sehun. "Ini namanya bukan pipis bodoh," Jongin berhenti, dia menatap mata Sehun yang seakan memohon pada Jongin untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tapi tidak, Jongin ingin bermain-main dulu dengan bocah manis ini.

"Kalau ingin sampai," Jongin mengambil dasi seragam milim Sehun, mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun di belajang tubuhnya. "Gesekkan sendiri penismu pada tanganku," dan Jongin menyeringai.

Sehun kaget. Tidak, Jongin pasti bercandakan?

"T-tapi ka, nyaahh nghh,"

Jongin menyentil kuat penis Sehun. "Kau tidak kasihan pada penis mungilmu ini hm?"

Genangan air yang sejak tadi ada di pelupuk mata Sehun perlahan turun mengaliri pipinya. Ini sakit. Tapi lebih sakit lagi ketika Jongin menyuruhnya melakukan itu.

Namun tanpa disangka Sehun tetap melakukannya. Karena mau bagaimana lagi, Nafsu Sehun sudah diambang batas hingga ia tidak lagi perduli sememalukan apa dirinya saat ini. Menggesekkan penis pada telapak tangan Jongin demi mencari kenikmatan? Ck, memalukan.

Dengan setengah hati Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. Meletakkan penisnya yang telah mengeras di telapak tangan Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu Sehun segera menggesekkan miliknya. Menggerakkan kepala penis itu naik turun pada telapak kasar Jongin.

"Ahh ngahh nghh ahhh ahh" sehun terus mendesah diiringi gerakannya yang semakin menggila. Pinggul Sehun terus melunjak naik turun demi mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Ia tidak peduli. Kini prioritasnya adalah telapak tangan Jongin yang dapat membuatnya menggila.

Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasakan kesenangan tersendiri ketika melihat adiknya tersiksa begini.

Selagi Sehun yang sibuk dengan surga dunianya, tangan Jongin kini sudah memegang handycam yang ia dapat dari meja nakas di samping ranjang. Merekam kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menaik turunkan penisnya. Menghentak-hentakkan pantat sintalnya kasar demi mencapai klimaks, seakan menggantungkan segala nafsunya pada telapak tangan Jongin. Terdengar murahan memang.

Sehun bergerak semakin kasar saat dirasa akan sampai, diiringi Lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"K-ka! Akhh ngaaahh"

Sehun melayang, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang tertutup. Dia telah mencapai klimaks, untuk pertama kalinya. Mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan.

Namun pinggul Sehun belum juga berhenti menaik turunkan batang penisnya. Ia tetap meneruskan kegiatannya menggesek kasar penis itu pada telapak Jongin yang membuatnya gila.  
Cairan sperma yang mengalir keluar dari penisnya tidak dia pedulikan, bahkan sehun tidak peduli ketika cairan lengket itu membasahi tangan Jongin. Membuat setiap sudut tangannya berlepotan sperma Sehun. "Kau terlihat murahan sekali hun"

Jongin kembali tertawa, dengan handycam yang masih setia merekam seluruh kegiatan Sehun. "Jilat tanganku,"

Sehun yang belum berhenti dari kegiatannya spontan terbelalak. Dia menatap horror telapak tangan Jongin yang dipenuhi sperma miliknya. Ini menjijikan, Jongin tidak mungkin seriuskan?

Memang Jogin, nkakak laki-lakinya yang Sehun kenal tidak mungkin meminta Sehun untuk berbuat nista seperti itu. Namun ini bukan lagi Jongin yang kita bicarakan.

"Anghh" desahan keras kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun. Jongin sedang menarik kuat penisnya. Terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan rasa sakit pada batang mungil itu, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kenikmatan itu tetap mendominasi dan membuat Sehun ingin merasakan lebih. Dia ingin Jongin terus menyiksa penisnya. Membuatnya menangis dan berteriak keenakan.

"AAAAKKH" dan yah, Jongin memenuhi keinginan Sehun. Dia menguatkan tarikan tangannya pada penis Sehun, membuat pinggul adiknya sedikit terangkat. "Kenapa belum menjilatnya hmm?"

"Nggh" Jongin semakin menguatkannya. Tidak, ini terlalu kuat. Sehun bahkan sudah menangis kesakitan sekarang. Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sehun meraih tangan kotor Jongin dan menjilat sprema yang berlepotan disana.

Dengan telaten Sehun mengusap lelehan sperma di jari-jari Jongin menggunakan lidahnya. Menjilat semua sperma pada tangan besar Jongin hingga tidak menyisakan setetespun. Semuanya tidak luput dari jilatan Sehun. Dan sialnya, semua kegiatan Sehun masih terekam oleh handycam terkutuk itu. Bagaimana sensualnya Sehun menjilat tangan Jongin. Wajah kawainya saat merasa kesusahan membersihkan celah celah jari Jongin.

"Bukakan kaosku" Jongin memerintah Sehum yang dia yakini tidak akan menolak. Ya, Jogim yakim Sehun tidak akan mungkin melakukan penolakan apapun lagi. Bocah ini sudah terlalu pasrah.

Sehun menatap sayu mata elang Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada handycam di tangan kanan Jongin. Oh, benda itu sedang merekam tepat ke arah penisnya. Ke arah penisnya yang kembali menegang.

"Baru kutarik begitu saja kau sudah menegang lagi ha? Nakal sekali," Jongin mendekatkan handycamnya, menfokuskan lensanya tepat pada benda mungil kemerahan yang berada di selangkangan Sehun.

Sehun tertunduk. Sumpah dia malu. Darah yang perlahan mengalir menuju pipinya. Menghasilkan rona merah pada wajahnya yang sudah terbakar sedari tadi.

Namun tangannya tetap bergerak mengangkat kaos Jongin. Dia takut Jongin kembali melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya jika dia telat sedikit saja. Padahal sedari awal semua hal yang Jongin rencanakan memang selalu tidak tidak. Percuma saja berharap.

Kaos Jongin terlepas, menampakkan tubuh atletis itu secara nyata di hadapan wajah Sehun. Sehunpun semakin tertunduk sebagai respon karna tidak sengaja melihat abs di perut Jongin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mentralisir perasaan malu yang tidak henti-hentinya membludak. Sial ini memalukan, Sehun ingin nangis lagi.

"Sehunie malu ya? Aaah manis sekali" Jongin menoel kepala penis Sehun dan membuat pemiliknya terkejut. Dalam hati Sehun merutuki Jongin yang selalu menjadikan penisnya sebagai sasaran. Walau akhirnya tanpa Sehun sadari rutukan itu sampai pada bibir mungilnya yang kini bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Memberi rasa gemas tersendiri bagi Jongin.

Namun hanya sebentar. Karna setelahnya Jongin menaikkan sudut kiri bibirnya. Membentuk seringai setan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sejak aktivitas mereka dimulai.

"Sehunie," lafal Jongin, suaranya terdengar kian asing di telinga Sehun.

Sehun mendongak pelan, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Jongin. Saudara laki-lakinya. Walaupun kini Sehun semakin ragu jika label itu masih berlaku atau tidak. Karena kini Sehun tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan Jongin yang biasa ia dapat setiap saatnya. Hanya ada aura hitam yang menguar dari kakak laki-lakinya ini, membuat Sehun bergetar takut selama berada dalam jarak pandang Jongin.

"Kau tidak keberatankan jika aku memintamu untuk menungging?"

Sehun membeku beberapa detik setelah kalimat itu. Menungging? Di hadapan Jongin? Sehun menerka-nerka apakah Jongin serius dengan ucapannya. Dan yah sehun memang cukup sinting karna nyatanya sejak tadi ia sudah mengalami permintaan yang sama gilanya dan Jongin tidak pernah bercanda.

"Kau keberatan?" Jongin kembali berucap ketika belum juga mendapat respon yang ia inginkan. Suaranya mendingin, memberi sinyal mematikan agar Sehun tidak menyuarakan penolakan.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Inginnya sih dia menolak tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melawan Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Sehun menungging. Menunjukkan lubang pantatnya tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"AAAAARGH," tanpa aba-aba Jongin memasukkan sebuah vibrator ke lubang Sehun. Menyebabkan jejak air yang telah mengering di pipi Sehun kembali basah karna aliran air matanya.

"K-ka nghh jongin nghh ahh ahhh akhh i-itu ap- aaahh"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat saat Jongin menyalakan benda menyerupai penis itu pada level maksimum. Dan Sehun yang terlampau polos atau mungkin bodoh belum mengerti benda sejenis apa sesuatu yang sedang mengoyak lubangnya sekarang.

"Kah kah aahh s-sudahh ngh, AKH" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang melayangkan dirinya pada puncak tertinggi ketika benda itu menyentuh prostatnya. Ia merasa penuh.

'PLAK'

Jongin menampar kasar pantat Sehun. Meninggalkan bercak kemerahan dari tangannya ditambah perih pada bongkahan pantat itu.

"kau menyukainya hm?" Jongin mengarahkan handycamnya pada wajah Sehun yang tidak dapat berhenti untuk berteriak keenakan. Sehun tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

'PLAK'

"Kau sukakan ketika benda ini bergetar dalam tubuhmu dan menyodok prostatmu berkali-kali? Bukankah itu nikmat Sehunie?"

sekali lagi Jongin menampar pantat Sehun karna bocah itu tidak kunjung menjawab.

Sehun menggeleng. Menyangkal rasa nikmat yang ia dapat ketika benda terkutuk itu menyentuh bagian terdalamnya. Sial, vibrator itu tidak dapat dikatakan kecil.

Jongin mendengus, "ya sudah, ga usah dinikmatin" lalu menutup saluran kencing Sehun dengan jari jempolnya. Menyumbat cairan sperma bocah manis itu yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

Kini Jongin mengarahkan handycamnya pada pantat Sehun yang dikoyak habis-habisan oleh benda menyerupai penis tersebut. Pria tan ini sungguh menikmati pemandangan lubang kemerahan adiknya yang teraniaya.

Tangis Sehun mengeras. Ia berteriak memohon pada Jongin ketika merasakan ngilu pada penisnya. Jongin mengerti. Sehun orgasme ...kering.

"K-ka ahh sakit. Lehh pas ahh," Sehun berbicara sebisanya. Vibrator yang terus menusuk pantatnya membuat Sehun harus urung untuk berbicara banyak. Bahkan mendesah saja terasa susah karna suaranya yang kian serak. Mulutnya hanya terbuka lebar dengan lelehan saliva yang tak henti mengalir.

"Ada apa hunie?" Jongin menyeringai, dan kembali memberikan atensinya pada wajah manis Sehun. Memperharikan bagaimana menggodanya Sehun yang sedang merintih menjerit.

"S-sakit k-kahh nghh AAAHHH,"

Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun. Berharap dapat menghentikan sungai kecil yang mengalir di sana walaupun ia tau itu percuma karena pipi Sehun akan terus kembali basah.

"Bagaimana jika kau berikan aku blowjob terbaikmu hingga aku sampai? Aku akan melepasnya setelah itu,"

Jongin mengikatkan kain kecil diujung penis Sehun. Tidak membiarkan anak itu sampai walaupun jempolnya sudah tidak mengganggu lagi.

Sehun mendengarnya. Dia dapat mendengar kalimat yang keluar itu dengan jelas. Hanya saja angan angan Sehun masih memikirkan apa itu blowjob.

Namun akhirnya Sehun segera mengerti ketika telinganya menangkap ucapan Jongin yang lain. Terdengar menusuk. "Penisku di mulutmu,"

Jongin menurunkan zipper celananya. Mengeluarkan benda panjang yang sudah mengamuk minta dipuaskan sejak tadi. Tetapi Jongin berusaha menahannya saja. Aktivitas mengerjai Sehun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sehun dengan vibrator yang menancap mengoyak lubang pantatnya, ditambah putingnya yang mengeras dan juga wajah tersiksa itu karna jalur aksesnya yang ditutup. Sungguh Jongin merasa sangat rugi jika mengabaikan ini.

"Lakukan sayang,"

Jongin mengangkang di depan Sehun. Menunjukkan miliknya yang mengacung keras dan jauh lebih besar daripada milik Sehun. Membuat rasa takut menjalari diri Sehun. Namun dengan tertatih Sehun tetap mencoba mendekati Jongin. Rasa ngilu yang menyerang di bawah sana sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Sehun benar benar sudah klimaks berkali-kali sejak tadi dan semuanya harus tertahan disitu. Iris coklat Sehun tertutup saat dirasa wajahnya sudah berada cukup dekat dengan aset berharga milik kakaknya. Sehun malu.

"Tunggu apa lagi hm?" Jongin mengelus lembut surai pirang adiknya. Tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah malu malu Sehun yang belum mau menyentuh penisnya. Ohh, bahkan bocah manis ini masih memejamkan matanya karena tidak berani melihat.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, memberi akses yang luas pada penis milik Jongin.

Karna gemas sendiri melihat betapa gemulainya Sehun bergerak. Jongin tanpa pikir panjang menyodokkan miliknya paksa. Membuat Sehun terbatuk batuk namun harus urung karena penis panjang Jongin yang memenuhi mulutnya. Walaupun itu juga belum sepenuhnya karna terlihat dua tangan Sehun memijat batang penis Jongin yang tidak masuk.

Handycam milik Jongin kini ia arahakan tepat pada wajah Sehun yang sedang mengulum penisnya. Ia merasa harus mengabadikan momen memalukan itu.

"Mmmrgh nghh," Sehun mendesah tertahan saat lagi lagi ia mengalami orgasme kering. Membuat getaran getaran nikmat di penis Jongin yang membuat pemiliknya menggeram keenakan. Tanpa sadar ia semakin menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sehun yang sudah tersedak.

Sehun dengan telaten mengulum milik Jongin. Memaju mundurkan penis Jongin dimulutnya dengan harapan Jongin segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Nngh lambat sekali kau,"

Jongin mencengkram kuat helaian rambut Sehun. Menaik turunkan sendiri kepala Sehun yang bergerak sangat lambat. Membuat mulut Sehun yang sudah tersedak semakin tersiksa.

Jongin menggeram berat saat dirasa klimaksnya sudah semakin dekat. Iapun semkain kuat menggerakkan kepala Sehun. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah menangis histeris karena aksinya ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jongin klimaks. Suara beratnya menyebutkan nama Sehun di dalam desahannya. Membuat hati Sehun berdesir hangat, tanpa Sehun sadari.

Selesai dengan sisa orgasmenya Jongin melepaskan tali yang bersarang dipenis Sehun, sesuai janjinya. Membuat Sehun mencapai klimaksnya. Namun ia tidak membiarkan kelegaan itu bertahan lama karna dalam waktu sepersekian detik Jongin sudah bergerak ke belakang Sehun, membuang asal vibrator tadi lalu menyodokkan penisnya yang lebih besar ke dalam lubang memerah itu. Yang kini terlihat menyedihkan karna darah disekitarnya.

"AAAAAAKHHH" teriakan pilu kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Namun segera digantikan dengan desahan keenakan ketika Jongin menusuk prostatnya secara kasar. Dan secara berkali-kali, Jongin terus menyodok tepat ke titik itu. Menggenjot brutal lubang merah Sehun. Membuat bocah manis yang sedang menungging dibawahnya mendesah tak terkendali.

Jongin benar benar menunjukkan sisi iblisnya kali ini. Berulang kali pria tan itu menampar kuat bongkahan pantat Sehun hingga terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari bibir mungil itu.

Semakin lama gerakan Jongin semakin gila. Ranjang yang menjadi saksi atas kegiatan dosa ini berkali kali berdecit. Mengikuti tubuh Sehun yang terhentak tak berdaya dibawah Jongin.

"Nghh k-ka ahh ahh Jonginhh nghh,"

Sehun klimaks, lagi.

Jongin tanpa aba aba membalikkan posisi Sehun menjadi berbaring, dengan penis yang tetap setia tertancap disana. Lalu kembali memperkosa lubang Sehun habis habisan. Memaju mundurkan penisnya kasar pada lubang Sehun yang teraniaya.

Mata elang Jongin menatap tajam mata sayu bocah dibawahnya.

"K-kau.. suka?"

Kali ini Sehun mengangguk. Ia kapok telah menyangkal sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun serius dengan anggukan itu, ia suka bagaimana kasarnya Jongin menggenjot lubang anusnya, membuat ia lemas dan memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Suka.. apa?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Sehuniehh suka ahh ngahh penis k-kahh jongin AAAHHH,"

Secara tiba tiba Jongin menarik puting mengeras Sehun yang terabaikan sedari tadi.

"Benarkah.."

"Nghh s-sehuniehh suka penis.. ka Jongin nghh ahh menggenjot lubanghh sehuniehh,"

Sehun berujur susah payah. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali klimaks, berteriak nyaring dengan menyebutkan nama Jongin dalam desahannya. Cairan spermanya membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"K-kau milikku.. hun,"

Selang beberapa saat Jonginpun menyusul Sehun. Ia menembakkan spermanya ke dalam anus Sehun. Membuat perut bocah manis itu menghangat merasakan cairan Jongin yang kini juga merembes melalui celah celah anusnya. Mengaliri paha dalamnya.

"Kau senang?" Jongin mengelus sayang pipi merah Sehun yang dipenuhi keringat.

Sehun tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk lemas karna dirasa tenaganya memang telah habis terkuras.

Tak lama setelah itu mata Sehun terpejam. Nafasnya turun naik dengan teratur. Ia tertidur.

Jongin jadi senyum senyum sendiri menyaksikan wajah polos Sehun. Karena gemas yang ga nahan Jonginpun menggigit ringan pipi Sehun. Lalu ikut menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi setelah memastika Sehun merasa nyaman dipelukannya.

"Nghh" Jongin melenguh terganggu ketika cahaya matahari menembus gorden kamarnya. Ia menarik guling dipelukannya, bermaksud meletakkan benda itu diwajah ketika akhirnya ia menyadari benda itu bukan guling. Itu orang.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jongin membuka matanya dam langaung terbelalak mendapati Sehun dipelukannya. Dosa apa dia sampai harus tertidur memeluk bocah ingusan ini. Eww.

Tunggu? Bukankah ia habis memperkosa Sehun. Ah benar juga iakan memperkosa Sehun habis-habisan semalam. HAH?

Jongin menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dan langsung terbelalak horror mendapati tubuh menyedihkan adiknya. Lubang merah, cupang sana sini, darah sana sini, bibir bengkak, dan putingnya? Apa itu juga bengkak?

"APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN YA TUHAN," Jongin mengacak kasar rambutnya. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan atensinya pada tubuh Sehun. Dan woah, Jongin takjub melihat tubuh itu.

"Sehunie seksi juga ya, tidak rugi aku memperkosanya,"

Jongin memandangi sekujur tubuh Sehun yang ia yakini mulus jika saja kegiatan itu tidak terjadi. Lalu setelahnya fokus mata Sehun berhenti pada bagian pantat Sehun. Sial, kenapa bisa sebesar itu?

Dengan kurang ajarnya Jongin meremas pantat Sehun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tangannya tergerak sendiri. Walau sebenarnya ini sama sekali belum kurang ajar jika dibandingkan dengan yang semalam.

"Kenyal sekali," komentar Jongin saat merasakan pantat Sehun di bawah remasannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karna setelahnya mata Sehun terbuka lebar, diikuti mulutnya yang juga terbuka lebat. Bersiap akan teriak, cempreng.

"T-tunggu Sehunie, aku bisa jelaskan. Aku-" kalimat Jongin terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya yang sedang terduduk. Ternyata bocah ini tidak berteriak, mungkin yang tadi itu efek kaget, mungkin.

Dan Jonginpun juga harus mengalami kaget ketika terdengar isakan pilu dari bocah dipelukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya bocah yang sedang memeluknya.

"K-ka Jongin, jahat." Dan setelah beberapa kata itu terucap, Sehun langsung menjerit histeris. Meneriakkan asdfghjkl diiringi dengam protesnya mengenai Jongin yang telah memperkosanya, tubuhnya yang sakit sana sini, pantat perihnya, makna making love yang harusnya tidak Jongin beritahu dan banyak lagi. Jongin yang menjadi saksi atas ocehan se tembok china Sehun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Mungkin dia shock saja, pikir Jongin bego.

"Akan kulaporkan pada eomma,"

Dan setelah kalimat itu yang Sehun keluarkan barulah Jongin memberikan respon yang berarti. Ia mencubit kuat penis kecil Sehun yang memang sedang telanjang di depannya. Persis seperti dirinya juga, namun Jongin masih memiliki selimut untuk menutupi area privasinya yang sudah menjadi umum Sehun. Oh bocah itu bahkan sudah puas menghisap penisnya.

"Aku yakin kau juga menikmati yang semalam hunie, lagipula kau tidak maukan hasil kegiatan kita semalam tersebar?"

Jongin menguatkan cubitannya membuat Sehun menjerit sekilas lalu menggeleng cepat. "J-jangam ka," ia baru ingat soal handycam itu. Kenapa ia sebodoh itu tidak menyadari ada handycam yang telah merekam setiap inchi dari tubuhnya semalam. Jonginsih santai saja mukanya tidak terlihat di sana.

"S-sakit,"

Jongin spontan melepas cubitannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Ia jahat sekalisih semalam

Tapi biarlah, yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja. Sekarang tidak memikirkan rencana baru untuk memperkosa Sehun lebih sadis. Oke Jongin gila.

"Ka,"

Setelah melewati pagi yang sulit akhirnya kedua saudara itu bisa juga duduk disini, di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin karna nyatanya Sehun duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Dan yang sarapan hanya Jongin karna Sehun sibuk menyuapi kakaknya itu. Entah racun apa yang membuat dua orang ini jadi mesra. Untungnya ibu mereka belum pulang, jadi mereka bisa bolos dulu hari ini. Lagipula jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Mana sempat lagi mau sekolah.

"Hm?" Jongin bergumam merespon Sehun.

"Pantat Sehun sakit," sehun ngelapor. Nyari perhatian Jongin yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan hpnya. Entah apa juga yang pria tan itu lakukan Sehun tidak begitu kepo.

"Sukurin aja,"

Sehun cemberut "jahat ih," pukulan pukulan kecil berkali-kali ia daratkan pada Jongin dan hanya diberi kekehan sebagai respon.

"Aaaa," sehun menyodorkan sesendok nasi di depan mulut Jongin. Ingin kembali memberi satu suapan ketika kunyahan Jongin berhenti. Dan Jongin dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Ka Jongiiin, pantat Sehun beneren sakit," bibir Sehun makin maju. Maunya sih dia loncat loncat seperti kemarin. tapi dia bisa apa, luka dipantatnya bisa makin parah.

"Mananya yang sakit hm?" Jongin akhirnya meletakkan hp nya di meja. Memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sehun.

Sehun menunduk, masa iya dia nunjuk lubang nya di depan Jongin. Tidak mungkinkan?

"Aku kasih balsem mau?" Jongin bertanya, mencoba perhatian. Namun Sehun menggeleng. Bocah itu pasti malulah ngasihin pantatnya lagi Jongin ini gimana si

Sehun kembali menyuapi Jongin.

"Ngomong ngomong sehunie tidak makan?"

"Nanti aja ah sehunie lagi ga nafsu,"

"Tapi aku nafsu buat makan sehunie sekarang."

Sehun melotot, ia menatap Jongin tajam. Kakaknya ini yang benar saja, belum puas memperkosanya sekarang. Sehun refleks memukul tubuh Jongin dengan bibir yang mulai bergerak-gerak menyuarakan ocehan. Dia kesal, Jongin terlalu mesum buat jadi kakaknya. Mungkin kalau jadi pacar boleh. Eh? Nahkan Sehunie mulai gila.

Ocehan Sehun terhenti saat terdengar suara seorang cowok dari luar, suaranya familiar. Sehun kenal orang ini. Park Chanyeol, teman kuliah Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke depan seraya menggendong Sehun dipunggung. Alasannya pantat sakit ga bisa jalan, padahal modus aja mau minta gendong.

"Jadi, apa maumu menyuruhku jauh jauh datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Jongin telah membukakan pintu. Setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Sehun di atas sofa.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, video gay yang kudapat semalam adalah yang terbaik. Ukenya benar benar imut."

Jongin dan Chanyeol berlalu melewati Sehun, menghilang ke kamar milik Jongin dan membiarkan Sehun sendirian disana. Sehun diam ajasih ditinggal begitu. Dia suka jaim kalau ada teman Jongin.

Sudah sekitar sekian menit Sehun ditinggal sendiri di sini. Kakinya sesekail mengayun-ayun. Bocah manis ini sibuk mengartikan kalimat Jongin barusan. Semalam Jongin dapat video apa memangnya? Bukannya merekakan semalam- Tunggu!?

Tanpa berpikir lagi sebisa mungkin Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. Iapun langsung mendonrak pintu kotor itu dan mendapati dua cowok kelebiham hormon itu sedang memegangi penis masing-masing. Eww menjijikan. Dan di antara keheningan kamar Sehun bisa mendengar..

"S-sakit k-kahh nghh AAAHHH,"

"Nghh k-ka ahh ahh Jonginhh nghh,"

Itu suaranya.

"Ka Jongin jahat! Sehunie tidak ada melaporkan kaka, jahat ih jahaaaat!"

Sehun menerjang Jongin yang sedang duduk depan laptop bersama Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Ia memukul kuat perut kakaknya walau sama sekali tidak terasa. Dan Jongin, ia hanya tertawa-tawa saja. Sogok bubble tea palingan Sehun langsung luluh.

Chanyeol? Ia hanya shock setelah mengetahui kejadian hebat yang dialami dua saudara itu.

Namun langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat Sehun yang kini menangis dipelukan Jongin dan Jongin yang mengecupi kening Sehun. Mereka gila.

.

END

BUAHAHAHAHHA GILA GUE GILAA ;( sehun muupkan diriku.

Thanks banget ya yang udeh review fave dan follow sumpeh respon kalian semua berarti banget buat gue hiks. Nih kecup kering dari gue :* :* :*. Bhaqs terharu banget gue bacanya. Dan ini udah lanjutkan? Selang dua hari sih, tp masih termasuk asap kan? ;;;)

Btw yang ngerasa bahasa ff ini kurang baku maafkan ya. Soalnya udah terlanjur di mehe mehein dari awal yah kewl gini jadinya wks. Entar lain kali bikin yang baku bakulaa.

Review?


End file.
